


Bad Romance

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt is enticed, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier as a rock singer, M/M, Modern Era, Sexual Tension, and honestly same, but like, he thinks Jaskier is cute, hes not a witcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: He can’t believe that he met Yen drag him to another club. They’re always boring, filled to the brim with drunken idiots and desperate people trying to get a taste. He could care less...At least, until the singer “Jaskier” takes stage.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156
Collections: The Witcher Alternate Universes





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to Bad Romance, you can listen to it by either Lady Gaga or Halestorm, but the way he performs it is modeled after Halestorm. But, like, think the vocals of Halestorm, but with the sensuality of the original slowed. 
> 
> ENJOY! :)

Geralt sighed as Yennefer handed him a leather jacket. He eyeballed it, she smiled innocently at him, “You’ll look good.”

Again, he sighed, pulling his arms through the jacket, finding it unsurprisingly snug on his muscular arms. 

“See,” Yen turned him to the mirror in the corner of her room, “You look great.” She walked away and went to fetch her purse and coat. 

He hummed, he did have to agree with her, his long white hair pulled back from his face, leather jacket framing his toned body, black button-down and fitted black slacks accented his form. He trailed his eyes upwards, silently, he took in the sight of his gold eyes, sharp and stern. The scar running across his cheek and one slitting his eyebrow. Which, according to Yen, made him all the more attractive because it “was in”. 

“Come on now,” Yen called from the front door, “We have to hurry if we’re going to catch Jaskier.”

Geralt let out a soft hum and walked towards the door, this night would be very, very boring. 

****

Once again, Geralt was right, this night would prove to be extremely boring. Yen was off chatting to a girl she’d met on the dance floor leaving Geralt to his own devices. He was tucked away in a corner of the club, brooding demeanor fending off anyone who had the gull to approach him. He had yet to hear this ‘Jaskier’ that Yen was so excited to hear tonight. 

It didn’t seem like a very worthwhile trip, the club itself was nice enough, but their alcohol was just pure rubbish, not a single ounce of liquor burned on its way down. It had Geralt humming in disapproval. He quickly scanned the floor finding nothing of interest, just drunken bodies gyrating against each other, wild hands searching their partner. It made Geralt roll his eyes. 

He could wrap his head around the thought of finding some sweaty, drunk stranger at a club appealing. Now, he’s had his fair share of one-night stands, don’t get him wrong, but this - this was never his thing. 

The drab music, shitty alcohol, the overspray of colognes and perfumes, he never saw the appeal, he’d much rather spend his Friday evening with Roach, his cat. She’d look up at him, judgmental stare and silently scold him for not going out more often. 

He sighed once more as he took another swig of his drink. Finally, Yen came back, cheeks a pink hue, she always was a lightweight. 

“Geralt,” she called, throwing her arms around him, “Come on, he’s about to go on! We’ve got to go!” She tugged at his arms, feet stumbling slightly as she dragged him onto the crowded dance floor as the crowd gathered to hear this ‘Jaskier’. 

They came to a halt after weaving their way through the crowd and stopped at the foot of the stage, the MC came over the microphone, “Ladies and Gents, the man you’ve been waiting for, Jaskier!”

Geralt flinched as the crowd erupted beside him, and the strumming of a bass guitar came over the speakers, followed by a voice, almost like a siren, “Want your Bad Romance!”

A man came into view, microphone in hand, he stared into the audience, taking his place at the center stage, enticing the crowd. His lips brushed ever so slightly against the microphone, voice coming out as a beautiful rasp, the heavy bass filling Geralt’s ears. 

His breath caught in the back of his throat as he eyed Jaskier, eyes raking in the singer’s figure and face. Gulping as he took in the tight pants that held the singer in all the right places, or his button-up white shirt haphazardly tucked into said pants; or his smooth jean jacket. 

His fingers were adorned with rings and jewels, a steel necklace hanging from his neck, he marched around the stage, holding the stand close to his body. 

_ “I want your ugly, I want your disease _

_ I want your everything as long as it's free _

_ I want your love _

_ Love, love, love, I want your love, hey _

_ I want your drama, the touch of your hand (hey) _

_ I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand _

_ I want your love _

_ Love, love, love, I want your love.” _

His voice was hypnotizing, dripping each word in sex-appeal and hand feeding it to the audience, raking a hand through his hair on occasion, temporarily exposing the long column of his neck. Now, Geralt would be lying if he said the thought of biting marks onto that pretty, pale neck didn’t cross his mind. 

_“...I want your horror, I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_  
_I want your love_  
_Love, love, love, I want your love, uh_  
_I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick (hey)_  
_Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love, love, love, I want your love...”_

  
With the smallest grind of his hips, the singer seemed to be making love to the words, using the words to speak to the crowd, voice lustful and beautiful. It made Geralt’s pants seem too tight. 

_ “You know that I want you _

_ And you know that I need you _

_ I want it bad _

_ Your bad romance…” _

Geralt gulped, the brunette whispered the words, voice gravely and seductive. Eyes raking the crowd, fingers gripping onto the mic, tight pants straining as he walked. A smirk pulled at his pretty pink lips, the other hand coming to grip at his throat, and Geralt almost growled. Less than appropriate images of the brunette beneath his hand filling his mind. 

_ “...I want your love, and I want your revenge _

_ You and me could write a bad romance _

_ I want your love, and all your lover's revenge _

_ You and me could write a bad romance _

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_ Caught in a bad romance _

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_ Caught in a bad romance…” _

The white-haired man felt his soul leave his body as the singer crescendo to the high note, an effortless dip into his belt. He looked so at ease, surrounded by the heavy thud of drums and the masterful strum of the guitar, the bright lights flashing around him and the electric feel of the atmosphere. People around him danced and bounced along to the pretty singer’s words, hypnotized by his voice. And, for once, Geralt couldn’t judge them, he was the exact same way. Caught in the trance of this singer’s voice. So, caught he almost didn’t notice the singer approaching him, coming to the edge of the stage before dipping down low, microphone raised to his lips, eyes transfixed on Geralt. 

_ “...I want your love _

_ And I want your revenge _

_ I want your love _

_ I don't wanna be friends _

_ Je veux ton amour _

_ Et je veux ta revanche _

_ Je veux ton amour _

_ I don't wanna be friends _

_ No, I don't wanna be friends _

_ don't wanna be friends…” _

Geralt felt himself lean forward, the French circling his ears and filling his soul, lust igniting in his body, shooting his blood with arousal as he stared into the singer’s eyes. For the first time, he could see the singer properly, his deep blue eyes were lust-filled, a smirk pulling at his lips, and his hand reaching out slightly, just enough to ghost his finger across Geralt’s jaw. 

Geralt allowed himself to entertain the singer’s game, he smirked back at him, teeth catching his bottom lip. He trailed his eyes down the brunette’s figure and took in his slender hips and beautiful form. It made his mouth water. 

Jaskier began to pull away, taking his place once again at center stage, voice filling with promise and pure arousal. He kept his eyes trained on Geralt the entire time, blazing blue eyes tantalizing as he closed the song, leaving the crowd with a powerhouse belt. 

Around him the throng of people erupted in cheers and praise, loud screams of Jaskier’s name filled his ear, and Geralt couldn’t even find himself annoyed. To absorbed in the Sapphire like eyes, he lifted his brow, silently asking to see Jaskier again. The singer nodded, catching his lip between his teeth. 

‘Later,’ he mouthed, Geralt nodded and stalked off to find another drink, doing little to hide his hard-on. 

Maybe he was wrong, maybe this night could be spectacular. Maybe that pretty little singer would make it spectacular. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Don’t be afraid to leave a comment and tell me improvements or things you want to read in the future. 
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
